


Home is Where

by queeniebee6



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, (technically a teenager) (but not illegal), Ace!John, John is 19, M/M, NOT ACTUALLY UNDERAGE TEENAGER, Some Fluff, poly!Queen, possible angst, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniebee6/pseuds/queeniebee6
Summary: Three lovable - and in love - losers teach a freshly disowned teenager that home isn’t always a place, but a feeling.// AKA Poly!Queen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm fairly new to this, but here is something I've been working on. 
> 
> Although it's in the tags, I wanted to reiterate that there is no underage element to this, John is 19 and there is no age-play, it's hardly even mentioned (other than the fact that John is younger than them in a completely normal way). 
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy!

Freddie stumbled out of the cab; if he was drunk, then Roger was absolutely munted. Praise to Brian for being noble enough not to get as shit-faced as his boyfriend’s had. Freddie turned around to see Roger, practically attached the Brian; the younger man was almost desperately trying to stop Brian from walking inside, despite it pouring with rain. 

“Can we at least take this inside, Rog? It’s bloody freezing out here.” Brian said, a little frustrated as he practically lifted Roger off of him. 

“C’mon, Rog.” Freddie whispered, his words a little messy in his mouth as he beckoned for his boy. Roger moved slowly to Freddie, kissing him hungrily - all on the sidewalk outside their apartment. 

“Please… can we take this inside - I am not dealing with another complaint about public indecency.” Brian said seriously, even though he too was tripping over his words a little. Freddie let out a gentle groan, but did internally agree. He pulled Roger inside the gates, fumbling in his pocket for his keys. The trio reached the front door and pushed it open to head inside, barely noticing the young boy crouched on their building’s verandah. 

Freddie managed to get the door open; determined to do it himself, especially after Brian offered. He pushed it with far more force than necessary, the door hitting the wall as he did so. 

“We’re never getting our bond back.” Brian muttered, releasing Roger once he was in the safety of their apartment. Freddie was quick to push Brian up against the now closed door. 

“Do you really care?” Freddie smirked, reaching down to cup Brian as he kissed the younger man’s neck. Brian shook his head a little and made a small noise of disagreeance. “Didn’t think so.” He chuckled, working at a spot on Brian’s neck. He could see out of the corner of his eye the way Roger watched them for a moment, still foggily drunk; he beckoned him over and the younger man obliged quickly. He worked to fiddle with Roger’s pants, still trying to suck devilish marks over Brian. 

“Shirt… off…” Brian whispered, breathless as Freddie ran his hands and lips over all the right places. Roger was quick to comply, removing his shirt quickly and leaning up to kiss Brian. At that moment, Freddie pulled the men towards their bed, not having to travel far in their studio apartment.

In hindsight, a king size bed wasn’t exactly the right choice for their shoebox apartment, but whilst they were a throuple-in-love, they did like to have enough space to sleep. It just meant that they forwent a dining table, and their living area was well squished up; but, it seldom mattered, considering how no about of living space would have kept their hands off each other. 

They hit the bed by a thud and a series of moans and groans. Freddie was already working on removing Roger’s pants as the younger man palmed Brian through his boxers, his fly already undone. At that moment - cutting through the cacophony of moaning - there was a strike of lightning and the sound of thunder, bringing light into their tiny apartment. 

“Fuck.” Roger muttered, sitting up a little. 

“Someone’s eager - we’ve barely started, Rog.” Brian smirked, hands running over the younger man’s chest

“No.” Roger muttered, sitting up - effectively halting the friskiness. “I left my cigarettes on the balcony - hang on.” He mumbled, grabbing Freddie’s robe from the couch and wrapping it around himself. As he reached the balcony table, the rain still bucketing and the storm even heavier, he heard the sounds of yelling and commotion. He took a few steps out to see if he could see somethin, the mix of being drunk, a little prematurely blissed from his impending sex and a little concerned to be anything but curious. 

“Get lost, you squatter - or I’m calling the police!” The voice was loud and rough, clearly that of an older man. Roger was pretty sure it was Mr Southers, the grumpy man who regularly made hateful comments at the three of them in the hallway. He rolled his eyes, as he picked up his cigarettes, ready to head back inside when he noticed the lean frame come into view as it moved to the pathway. He turned quickly to his partners. 

“Oi!” Roger whisper-yelled. “C’mere.” He added, waving them over. Freddie and Brian, who had found a happy medium between waiting for Roger, and entertaining each other as Brian palmed Freddie through his boxers. 

“It’s pouring with rain - just come back to bed, Rog.” Freddie called out, a little hoarsely and preoccupied. 

“No.” Roger snapped. “Come here.” He repeated, suddenly far more sober than the man who stumbled past the balcony door to save his tobacco. “There’s a guy outside.” Brian removed his hand from the outer of Freddie’s boxers, leaving the older man to whine a little. They both begrudging got up and started walking to the door, Freddie zipping up his fly. 

“It’s an apartment building, Roger. It’s not just us that live here.” Brian muttered with an eye roll. 

“I thought that was only something we had to tell him when he was being too loud in bed.” Freddie chuckled, receiving one in return from Brian; Roger seemed too preoccupied to entertain their bickering. The pair finally joined Roger on the balcony - unamused to say the least as the wind billowed through their clothing. The trio peered down at the figure - obviously a young boy, soaked by the rain. Through the slight luminescence of lights shining from apartment windows, they could see the boy’s considerable tresses, a little flattened by the rain. He had a small bag, and barely any clothing on him, especially considering the brisk air that was visible in the trees surrounding them. 

“Why’s he just sitting down there?” Freddie queried. 

“I doubt it’s by choice.” Brian said bluntly. ‘It’s freezing out there.” He added

“Should we go down there?” Freddie questioned, glancing up at his taller boyfriend. 

“No!” Brian said quickly, eyeing Freddie as if he was crazy to even suggest such. “He could be a psycho.” He muttered, turning around to look at where the young boy had wrapped himself into a knot of limbs, shaking slightly - rpesumably in the cold

“Even just to give him a jacket?” Freddie entertained, glancing at the young man a little glumly. 

“There’s a reason he’s by himself on the curb in the middle of a storm - I don’t want to take a chance on why that might be.” Brian said, matter-of-factly

“Bri-” Freddie began to argue, but was immediately cut off by the sound of Roger overpowering him. 

“Hey, mate. You right?” Roger called, seemingly not caring much about his partners’ opinions. The young man turned around and looked up at them, before quickly turning back around, 

“Yeah; I’m talking to you, mate. You okay?” he added, Brian making a point of trying to grab Roger’s hand and pull him away. “Did you wanna come inside? It’s fucking freezing out here?” He called out, a soft smile on his face. John turned back to look at them, making a poitn of shaking his head before he sniffled a little. 

“Come on, darling. You’re already catching a cold. We’ll come down and get you.” Freddie grinned widely. John bit his lip hard, he wasn’t about to turn them down, but he hoped they wouldn’t notice his sniffling was from anything but a cold. Freddie had already exited the balcony, Brian and Roger following. 

“We are not going down there to collect some random stranger; that’s how people end up dead.” Brian said immediately, having just shut the balcony door behind him. 

“Oh, get over yourself, Brian. You think you’re important enough to be murdered? Please.” Roger chuckled, him and Freddie already heading through the door. 

“You’re still wearing a robe!” Brian called, but the pair were largely out of earshot already. 

By the time Freddie and Roger had gotten downstairs, the young man was gone.

“What the heck…” Roger whispered, stepping down onto the gravel, glad he’d decided to put on shoes. “Hey… weird little dude?” He called, Freddie close behind him. 

“Who’s going to respond to that?” Freddie questioned. Roger made haste in heading outside fence of the apartment, while Freddie searching the building . Roger began walking down into the street, unphased by Freddie’s robe flapping in the harsh winds - he still had underwear on, that’s all that mattered.

It wasn’t until he was on the footpath that he saw the figure walking, shadows by the occasional streetlight; he was quick to jog after him. 

“Hey, slow down!” Roger called out, hoping it wouldn’t cause the stranger to start running. Instead, the young man turned and stopped, waiting meekly for Roger to catch up. “Where are you going, mate?” Roger questioned. The boy didn’t make eye contact with him, instead staring at his shoes. “You wanna come inside? We don’t bite - promise.” Roger chuckled; he shook his head a little in response. “Have you got somewhere to go?” Roger asked, eyeing him suspiciouslyy. After a few moments, the young man shook his head, to which Roger sighed a little. “I’m not just going to let you walk around at half-10. It’s dark and there’s a storm, and we have warm drinks and a heater that doesn’t really work.” Roger chuckled. “But there’s plenty of blankets… please come inside.” Roger practically begged - the man still remained largely apprehensive. “C’mon; how scary can a man in his boyfriend’s purple robe really be.” he chuckled, causing the boy to glance up at him, a little wary. 

“You’re gay?” He questioned, and Roger realised it was the first he’d heard John speak. 

“Yeah.” He nodded, a little nonchalantly. “What’s your name? I’m Roger.” He grinned, holding a hand out.

“John.” He replied, but didn’t reach out for Roger’s hand. It was at that point that Freddie had come around the corner. 

‘Oh, good; you found him. Come on - it’s freezing out here and we’re going to miss the Carol Burnett Show.” Freddie muttered, pulling them both inside. 

“He’s gay too, if you couldn’t tell.” Roger smirked, receiving a ‘look’ from Freddie. Freddie dragged them into apartment building and up the stairs, pushing the door open, never once unhanding either of the men, despite their complete lack of protesting. As soon as Brian saw them come in drenched, he was quick to get them towels, handing one each to Roger and Freddie. He handed the third to Roger and gestured for him to give it to John.

“He’s not venomous, you dick.” Roger muttered, putting his own towel down to wrap the other around John, holding his shoulder to keep the towel in place. 

“Do you want a drink?” Roger asked sweetly. “Doesn’t have to be non-alcoholic.” He chuckled; John shook his head, clutching his backpack so tightly his knuckles had gone stark white. “That’s alright; just one drinking chocolate please, Brian?” Roger asked, still not looking away from John. “Come sit.” The older man said quietly.

‘I’ll get your couch all wet.” John responded, a little apprehensive as he followed Roger. 

“Oh, well.” Roger chuckled. “If I recall, it was seven pounds from a charity shop.” He grinned, sitting down and looking up at John until he did the same. 

“I’m going to jump in the shower.” Freddie mumbled from where he stood between the couch and kitchen. Roger nodded as Freddie walked briskly past them, before turning his attenion back to John. 

“You okay? Did you need anything? Are you hungry? You can shower once Freddie is done.” Roger rambled; John just nodded, clearly overwhelmed by everything. “I’ll get you some warm clothes, too.” Roger added as brian came in with two mugs of drinking chocolate. “Thank you.” Roger whispered as he took his, meeting Brian in the middle to peck his lips. 

“I think I might go bother Freddie.” Brian grinned, hovering over where he and Roger had just kissed. “Save us some water and jump in with him.” He chuckled in a whispered. Roger nodded a little, giving him another peck before Brian disappeared through the only door in the flat that wasn’t the front door. The room remained silent for a few moments until - surprisingly - John spoke up. 

“Thank you.” John whispered, before taking a sip from his drinking chocolate. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’d like to think that if I was stuck out in the middle of a storm that someone would give me a place to sleep.” Roger grinned. 

“I just really don’t want to impose.” John mumbled, struggling to maintain continued eye contact with Roger. 

“You’re not.” Roger said immediately. “I would have asked you up… or chased you down the street if I thought you were going to impose.” Roger chuckled, standing up. “Are you hungry? When was the last time you ate?” Roger asked, looking down at the meek boy. 

“I- I had dinner only a few hours ago.” John said softly, for the first time, giving Roger a small smile as he looked up at the blonde. 

“Alright, that’s all good. I might just go check on Freddie and Brian - lord knows if I don’t they’ll use all the hot water.” He chuckled, placing his mug down to venture into the bathroom. Only moments later, a very displeased Freddie and Brian were venturing out of the bathroom, towels around their waists. “Here you go, John.” Roger said softly, holding out a towel. “There’s some pyjamas in there for you - let me know if you need anything.” He whispered as John quickly - and clearly nervously - walked past him. Once the door was shut behind him, Roger walked over to their bed, sitting on it as Freddie and Brian began getting into their own pyjamas. 

“So, what was he doing out there?” Freddie asked, fiddling his foot through a leg hole. 

“I don’t know.” Roger said nonchalantly. 

“What do you mean, you don’t know? Did you not ask?” Freddie questioned, looking up at Roger preposterously. Roger gave him a slight look of confusion. 

“No.” He mumbled in response. “You don’t think that’s a bit invasive?” Roger asked, glancing between the two of them. 

“Ahh, yes… Roger Taylor: known for his subtly and respect for people’s privacy.” Brian smirked, moving to sit beside his boyfriend once he was fully dressed. Roger rolled his eyes as he moved to lean himself into Brian’s taller frame 

“I’m not saying I won’t ask… I just think it’s a bit too much for now. He’s obviously been through some shit, and I can barely get him to say two words to me.” Roger mumbled, looking up at Brian through his long lashes. Brian smiled softly, giving him a slight nod before leaning down to over-so-softly connect their lips; they remained blissfully connected for a few moments before Roger pulled away. “Can we set up the bed?” Roger questioned. 

“Set it up for what? You wanna get that frisky with a stranger in the house - you really are a dirty little w-” Brian chuckled, swiftly getting cut off by Roger. 

“God, no. You might never get me drunk enough to use that contraption again. I feel like I still walk funny.” Roger muttered playfully. “I meant get the bed set up for John.” He added. Brian gave him a slightly confused look. 

“I mean, I can go get a blanket and pillow from the cupboard you can throw on the couch.” Brian said softly; Roger was quick to shake his head. 

“I think we should let John use the bed. It’s not fair to make him sleep on the couch… lord only knows what he’s been through.” Roger said softly, causing Brian to pull away from him. 

“Woah - hold on, Rog; that’s where I draw the line. We still don’t know this guy.” Brian said a little frantically. 

“I agree with Roger.” Freddie said softly. “It’s the courteous thing to do… besides him murdering us isn’t going to make a difference whether we’re on the couch or bed.” Freddie chuckled, as did Roger; Brian appeared anything but amused. “I’ll take the armchair - you two share the couch.” Freddie stated, pottering off - presumably to get some blankets. 

When John had come out of the bathroom, wearing some of Roger’s pyjamas - which were like ankle freezers - the bed had been set up with some fresh sheets. Roger had full the old ones onto the couch for him and Brian, and Freddie had set up enough pillows and duvets that the armchair almost looked comfy enough to sleep on. John was holding his wet clothing, still clutching his backpack as he glanced around, stopping when he saw the trio sitting on the couch, Roger asleep in Brian’s arms

“Excuse me… where can I put these? I umm… I don’t want to get everything in my backpack wet.” John said softly, his voice only reaching them because of how tiny the apartment was. Freddie turned around to glance at the young man. 

“There’s a wash basket in the bathroom, darling.” Freddie said softly, gesturing through the open door. John nodded and quickly placed his wet clothes away before turning back around. “We’ve just popped on A Clockwork Orange if you’d like to join us, otherwise your bed is all ready to go.” Freddie said softly, gesturing to the king bed that took up much of the living space. John glanced between the bed and the men who actually lived in the house, and Freddie could tell the younger man was unsure and a little guilty, but clearly too passive to raise his concerns. “Did you need anything else, dear?” He asked genuinely, a sweet smile on his face. John shakily returned the smile and shook his head. 

“No; I’m fine, thank you - really.” John whispered, placing his backpack close by the bed and crawling into what was possibly the largest bed he’d ever slept in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and John have a deep and well-needed chat, and it's clear perhaps Brian and Freddie have done the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so much longer than I thought. But, here it is now - let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions!
> 
> You can also check out an update for my other fic 'Breathing As Me'

John woke up the following morning - quite late, in fact - sprawled out across the bed. He awoke to the sound of general commotion, and glanced around to see Freddie standing by his bed with a plate. 

“Sorry to wake you, dear; but it’s nearly midday.” Freddie said softly, as John groggily pushed himself into a sitting position. “Did you want some breakfast? It’s just some toast, but it’s better than nothing.” He grinned, holding the plate out for John. 

“Thank you.” John whispered, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Did you sleep okay?” Freddie asked, watching the young man carefully. John nodded as he took a bite of toast, continuing to nod a little awkwardly to make up for the mouth full of food forbidding him from answering properly. Freddie let out a soft chuckle, before he sat on the edge of the bed. “Did you need anything, dear?” He grinned, a tentative hand on Deaky’s exposed leg. 

“I think I’m okay - you’ve all done more than enough.” John said softly, looking down at his plate of food. “I’ll get out of your hair as soon as I’ve finished this.” He muttered, receiving and instantaneous gasp from Freddie. 

“Oh no, darling - no need.” He said quickly. “You can stay as long as you want.” Freddie said with a wide smile, giving John’s leg a reassuring squeeze before getting up and pottering off - not allowing John to dispute any further. John ate his toast in lonesome silence, occasionally glancing over at the three men on the couch, until Roger got up. 

“M’gonna shower.” He muttered, walking around their small couch, giving John a quick wink as he meandered into the bathroom. John blushed hard; he knew Roger had a boyfriend, but of course he found him attractive - he wasn’t sure it was possible for anyone in their right mind to not. He got up to put his plate in the sink, finding himself standing uncomfortably in the kitchen, when he realised he didn’t know whether he should go and sit back on the bed, or venture into the living area with Brian and Freddie. John poked his head around the divider, mouth visibly dropping open when he saw the way Brian and Freddie were intertwined with one another, sharing small kisses while they ignored whatever was on television. He knew he shouldn’t have been watching - but he couldn’t bear to take his eyes off of them. It wasn’t until they pulled away and Freddie glance in the direction of the kitchen that John even made an effort to breathe again. 

“Come sit, dear.” Freddie grinned, gesturing him over. He took a few tentative steps closer, and despite Freddie patting the sofa cushion beside him, he sat in the arm chair, his entire body tense. He glanced over the pair who for far too close, Brian’s large hand running itself over Freddie’s thigh, as if both of them were seemingly unphased by John’s presence. So much so, Freddie had leisurely spread himself across Brian, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. 

“We need to do some shopping.” Brian said softly, gazing down at Freddie and beginning to run his long fingers through Freddie’s tresses. Freddie nodded a little, pushing into Brian’s gentle hands. 

“We’ll go when Roger’s out the shower - see if he wants anything.” Freddie grinned, beginning to giggle gently as Brian’s other hand went to where Freddie’s upper thigh had become exposed from his slipping pyjama shorts. John’s eyes widened a little, and it appeared such was noticed, as Freddie was quick to sit up. “Brian!” He said quickly. “We have company.” Freddie chuckled, moving to sit normally beside Brian. Brian had a smirk on his face as it hand moved to rest comfortably on Freddie’s knee. 

It wasn’t long before the bathroom door swung open, and Roger came out with a towel on his head and one slung low on his hips. All three of the men turned to look towards him, Freddie shifting to lean on the back of the couch. 

“We’re going to get some groceries - did you want anything?” Freddie asked, Roger walking closer to all three of them, shaking his head a little. 

“I don’t mind - I’m sure you two can manage stocking the kitchen.” He teased, leaning against the couch himself. 

“Did you want anything in particular, John?” Freddie queried, turning around quickly to face the younger man. John’s eyes were still wide as the three older men stared at him.

“I’m fine, thank you.” He muttered, his fingers gripping to cushion of the armchair so tightly he was worried he might put a hole in it. 

“Alright; well, you put some real pants on and we’ll go down to the corner.” Brian chuckled, squeezing Freddie’s knee as he stood up. Freddie rolled his eyes, standing up and heading to a set of drawers near the large bed; he rifled through them for a few moments before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Only moments later the older man returned; in that time, John couldn’t do much more than try and force his brain to not implode with what he knew. “Ready?” Brian said softly, leaning against the kitchen counter and chewing quietly on an apple. “That’s rather conservative for you.” He teased, glancing at the man wearing just a pair of tight trousers and a loose button up shirt. If John was being honest, it was far more flamboyant than anything he personally would ever wear. Freddie gave Brian a gentle swat on the arm as he took the apple from his hands, taking a bite himself. John’s eyes flicked over to Roger, who was facing the small dresser; and John’s stomach just about fell from his body. 

“Alright, we’ll be back, dears.” Freddie grinned as he and Brian exited the flat. John watched as the men left, before turning to Roger, who had - at some point - put on his briefs and taken off his towel, now drying his hair. John watched the older man, eyes flicking over his tanner body; he knew he was in a relationship, and such was wildly inappropriate, but he couldn’t help it. Furthermore, the man was being cheated on - and there was some part of John that felt that Brian mightn’t have a right to be mad at John for staring. 

“Did you sleep alright last night?” Roger asked quietly, the need for much noise not necessary in such a small space. The older man began pulling on his pants, before taking a few steps closer to John, his chest remaining bare. 

“I-I did, thanks.” He stammered, caught between staring at the man and working up the courage to tell him the truth. “Roger!” He said a little too loudly, the word coming out without much consent from his brain. Roger glanced at him with furrowed brows, startled and amusing confusion on his face. John made eye contact with the older man, and instantly regretted letting his mouth open itself. The room fell silent and Roger slowly moved to the couch opposite John, sitting with his legs apart and his elbows on his knees - a position that made it almost impossible for John not to stare. 

“What’s up?” Roger questioned after the silence had progressed for too long. He shot John a comforting grin, and the younger man felt himself melt into his seat a little. He visibly swallowed, trying to keep down the nervous bile that was threatening itself out of his system. 

“I… I know I’m just some stranger, so it’s not really my place… but…” John went silent, staring at his hands that were clasped unbelievably tightly in front of him. “Brian’s cheating on you.” He said, practically muttered into his lap. He looked up to see Roger leaning in a little further. 

“Sorry, mate; could you say that again?” Roger whispered, as if he was using his own quietness to make John feel more comfortable. 

“I said… Brian is cheating on you.” John repeated, this time loud enough. Roger quickly sat up, his eyes a little wider. 

“What do you mean?” Roger said softly; his voice was small and his face was soft, and it made John wish he’d never said anything to Roger. “How… how do you know that?” He muttered, and it appeared he was biting his lip to stop himself from crying. 

“I… Well, I…” John stammered, desperately wishing he didn’t now have to tell some attractive man he’d only just met that his boyfriend was cheating on him with their roommate. “When you were in the shower, he and Freddie… well…” John whispered, hoping he didn’t have to finish his sentence for Roger to get the idea. He watched as the older man’s eyebrows raised, and he appeared to sit back down a little; it didn’t take long before a small smile spread across his face, which left John thoroughly confused. It was when Roger let out a soft chuckle that John truly thought he’d lost the plot. 

“It’s umm… Brian isn’t cheating on me with Freddie.” Roger stated calmly, causing John to furrow his brows a little. “Brian, Freddie and I are all dating… like together.” Roger chuckled, watching as John seemed to just get more confused. A similar silence to before fell over the air as John appeared to have a million thoughts running through his head. 

“That’s not… that’s not possible.” John whispered, almost to himself. He could hear as Roger chuckled a little; John looked over, his lip toying between his teeth. “That’s not…” He repeated, eyes darting from Roger to the floor between his feet. 

“It’s a bit unconventional.” Roger chuckled, leaning a little closer to John. “But, it’s very possible.” He smirked, his eyes flicking over the younger man in front of him. John went quiet, his eyes locked on Roger’s. “Does it make you uncomfortable?” Roger said quietly, his voice delicate and reassuring; John shook his head quickly, his eyes not shifting from Roger’s bright blue ones. A comfortable silence fell over the room, John continuing to fiddle with his fingers to calm himself down. “John?” Roger said, so calmly that it almost startled John out of the silence. The younger man glanced up at Roger through hooded eyes and thin strands of hair. “Why were you out on the street last night?” Roger asked. He could see the way John shifted uncomfortably, and leant forward a little to place a hand on the younger man’s knee; John flinched a little, but went back to looking Roger in the eyes - as if it were a comfort. “You don’t have to tell if you don’t want to… but I did just tell you I have two boyfriends, so… no secrets here.” Roger grinned, his face reading nothing but acceptance and care. 

“I… umm-” John began, never taking his eyes off of Roger’s. “My parents kicked me out.” He muttered, allowing his eyes to flicker downward slightly. “I- I…” John mumbled, tears becoming evident in his eyes as his lip quivered ever so slightly. 

“Hey - if you don’t want to tell me it’s okay. I’m not going to make you leave or anything.” Roger muttered, giving John’s knee a comforting squeeze. 

“I told them I thought I might be… well- umm, you know… gay.” He said quickly, as if the words were spewing from him with rejection. “They didn’t like that - they kicked me out.” John whispered, the mere quiver of his lip quickly becoming a sob as he bent slightly to place his face in his hands. Almost instantaneously, Roger dropped from the couch to on his knees in front of John, wrapping his arms quickly around the younger man. 

“Hey, mate; you’re okay.” Roger whispered, rubbing his back gently. “Parents suck sometimes… Brian’s parents kicked him out too.” Roger added, pulling back to remove John’s hands from his face. “You’re what? 17?” Roger questioned, eyes flicking over the younger man. 

“I’m 19.” John hiccupped. 

“19 - you’ve got your whole life ahead of you… it’s their loss - not yours.” Roger said sweetly, thumbs rubbing circles on John’s hands. John nodded ever so slightly, holding his bottom lip tightly between his teeth. “Why don’t we just relax, hey?” Roger whispered, adjusting to grip John’s hands. “We can put a movie on and just do nothing today.” He added, squeezing the younger man’s hand before pulling his a little. John stood up as Roger pulled him, standing up also; he gestured the boy onto the couch, sitting enough in the middle that John had to sit right beside him. “What do you wanna watch?” Roger questioned, wrapping an arm around the younger man. John tensed up a little, shuffling uncomfortably where he sat. 

“I don’t mind what movie.” He whispered. “But, could you umm… could we not- umm…” John stammered, unsure how to ask Roger to stop touching him without the older man getting annoyed by him. Roger turned slightly towards John, seemingly noticing his discomfort and removing his arm quickly. 

“I’m sorry, John.” He said quietly, almost as if he was a bit embarrassed. “It’s usually just the three of us here; it’s easy to forget.” John shook his head quickly. 

“It’s okay - I’ve never really been one for touchi- physical contact.” John whispered, his eyes on the television so he didn’t accidentally make too much eye contact with Roger again. 

“That’s okay - I’ll keep that in mind.” Roger said quietly, before standing up. “You can decide on something to watch - there’s some tapes in the drawer. I’ll make some tea.” He said softly. John nodded, watching Roger as he went before moving to rifle through the tapes they had. He decided on _2001: A Space Odyssey_ and popped it in before moving back to sit on the couch, just as Roger has returned with cups of tea. As he sat, handing John his cup, he glanced at the television. 

“God; Brian’s going to love you.” He chuckled, John giving him a slightly confused look. “He’s a total nerd.” Roger clarified, adjusting himself with his tea to get comfy. The pait watched the movie, uninterrupted for already an hour before John questioned where Freddie and Brian were - Roger just shrugged. 

“Brian’s there, so I’m not too concerned - Freddie alone on the other hand… there’d already be a search party out.” Roger chuckled, eyes not moving from the television screen. As the movie went on, John realised he’s picked a bit of a boring one, and found himself beginning to nod off. He’d only been awake for a few hours, but he had done an awful lot of crying in the last day, so he allowed himself to slump down a little, shutting his eyes. Only a few moments later, when Roger was wildly engrossed in the movie, did he feel the weight of John’s head start to slump down on his shoulder. Roger glanced down at the younger man, mouth slightly agape as he quietly dozed. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at John, the boy he barely knew looking so peaceful and calm. He continued watching the movie, only glancing from the television as the door swung open. Roger was quick to stick a hand in the air in defence, hoping the pair would think to be quiet when they saw him. Freddie’s eyes immediately cast from Roger’s hand up at him, to his other one, mindlessly running shapes over John’s upper arm. Freddie’s face transformed instantly to a devilish smirk. 

“We clearly missed a lot, then?” He asked, eyebrows wiggling as he sauntered closer to the couch. Roger opened his mouth to respond, but Brian but in. 

“Oh, Roger - you didn’t? I’m not sure he’s even legal!” Brian exclaimed, moving quickly to the kitchen to put down the shopping. 

“He’s legal - he’s 19.” Roger shot back quickly, a defence he didn’t really need to be making. “But, nothing happened!” He corrected, realising that his previous statement sounded largely like a confession. “We were watching one of Brian’s dumb space movies; he fell asleep - that’s all!” Roger assured, whisper-yelling in an attempt not to wake John up. 

“Oh sure, honey.” Freddie smirked, moving around to the back on the couch to plant a gentle kiss on Roger’s forehead. 

“I’m serious, Fred.” Roger whispered, looking up at him, their lips pressing together carefully. Freddie gave him a careless nod, his eyes rolling a little as he hovered just inches from his lovers face. 

“Do you think you two could pause the eye-fucking and help me unpack groceries.” Brian muttered, turning to potter a few feet into the kitchen. 

“Someone’s grumpy.” Roger chuckled, still looking up at Freddie. 

“I think someone is a little jealous.” Freddie sung softly, walking away with a smirk before Roger could question. 

“Jealous?” Roger question, his brows furrowed as he glanced at his two boyfriend monotonously moving around their tiny kitchen. He stared at the two men he adored until he felt John shift slightly. He looked down to see the younger man readjusting, curling up slightly in his arms, and he felt the tiniest glimmer in his chest that gave any reason to Brian’s concerns.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought, as I'm quite new to posting stuff like this. 
> 
> Also, I've uploaded another fic called 'Breathing As Me' if you want some more stuff to read! Go check that out


End file.
